Pilot
"Pilot" is the first episode of Dark Angel. It premiered on October 3, 2000. Synopsis As a child, Max was part of a highly classified genetic enhancement project. She and several other children were trained in a deeply secluded compound to use their superhuman powers. At a young age, Max and several others escaped the compound and made their way in the world. Now, 10 years later in 2019, a beautiful young bike messenger and thief, Max is trying to find her lost "siblings" from the project. At the same time, Max is trying to dodge capture from her former handlers led by Lydecker. Max is aided in her quest by Logan Cale, an idealistic cyber-journalist. Logan has his own crusade -- taking on the ruthless Power-Brokers of the new millennium. Though initially resistant to Logan's attempts to enlist her in his crusade, Max ultimately brings her unique abilities to his cause. Cast Recurring Cast *John Savage as Donald Lydecker *Geneva Locke as Young Max *Chris Lazar as Young Zack *Jenna Marie Gooch as Young Eva *Kyley Statham as Young Jondy *Kim Hawthorne as Jacinda Katsuno *Marcus Moldowan as Omar Katsuno *Douglas O'Keeffe as Bruno Anselmo *Garry Chalk as Walter Eastep Guest Cast *Paul Popowich as Darren McKennon *Stanley Kamel as Edgar Sonrisa *Sarah-Jane Redmond as Lauren Braganza *Taylor Anne Reid as Sophy Braganza *Stephen Lee as Dan Vogelsang *Hiro Kanagawa as Theo Katsuno *Eileen Pedde as Hannah Sukova Trivia Quotes Max Guevara: (voiceover) They used to say one nuclear bomb can ruin your whole day. It was sort of a joke, until the June morning those terrorist bozos whacked us with an electromagnetic pulse from 80 miles up. You always hear people yapping on how it was all different before the pulse. Land of milk and honey blah, blah, blah, blah with plenty of food and jobs and things actually worked. I was too young to remember, so, whatever... The thing I don't get is why they call it a depression. I mean, everybody's broke, but they aren't really all that depressed. Life goes on. Max Guevara: Let me get my coat. Logan Cale: The one you're wearing? Max Guevara: ...Right. Darren: Trying to have a relationship with you, Max, is like standing in a fog bank. You know, you're right in the middle of something except you have absolutely no idea where you are. Original Cindy: And when the fog lifted, there was Darren with his head under Justine's skirt. Max Guevara: I steal things in order to sell them for money. It's called commerce. Peter: We trying to ID the perp or your new girlfriend? Logan Cale: If I just got my ass handed to me by a size three I might be inclined to mind my own business. Normal: You tell Theo if he's not in tomorrow, he can start looking for another job. Max Guevara: I don't know how to break this to you, Normal. We're all looking for another job. Edgar Sonrisa: Sit. Max Guevara: Not right now. Edgar Sonrisa: Not right now? Okay. When?! Max Guevara: After you get a new personality and lose about 20 years. Edgar Sonrisa: Quite a mouth on a girl so young. My guess is, talking isn't what it does best. Max Guevara: Only way you're ever going to find out is reincarnation. Max Guevara: So what do you think? Maybe after I betray the woman who trusts me and you grease her and her daughter we could, um... go on a date? References * The Pulse * Tryptophan Gallery See also Category:Episodes Category:Season One Category:Season Premiere